In Love With the Enemy
by Misao2008
Summary: Hinata is weak, her clan looks down on her, and Naruto flat out rejected her. No one will know if she's gone. She decides to end it all...until a familiar blond man stops her. DeixHina
1. Chapter 1

Summary :Hinata is weak, her clan looks down on her, and Naruto flat out rejected her. No one will know if she's gone. She decides to end it all...until a familiar blond man stops her. DeixHina

Sorry for the lame title, lol.

Unless I change my mind later, this entire thing's gonna be in Deidara's POV. My first time trying it from 1 char's POV only. and second time in POV style in general. I'm also pretty stupid so sorry for any grammer fails or spelling errors. This is set soon after the Gaara vs Deidara arc. And despite the suicidal Hinata, This wont be a horribly sad type fanfic. I can't write stuff with unhappy endings.

And you're probably wondering why I'm writing multiple fanfics at once. Answer: Idea wouldn't go away and it keeps me from getting bored with one.

By the way the rating may change later, if I can go through with what I have planned. not sure yet though. Also, I am terribly sorry for the crappyness, I had updated this when I first uplaoded it but it apparently didn't save ._. and I firefox crashes when i try editing from there, so I ahve to use IE and...I practically dissconnect from it upon opening, so it's not real fun. and now I can't remember what I changed either.

My last mission for the month had just ended, I was about to head off to enjoy my hard earned vacation. When I saw her...I surely didn't recognize this woman, but there was something very off about her. Something that really bothered me for some reason. I decided to follow her. Despite the fact that it had been raining, I could clearly make out that she was crying, she was also talking to herself but. I couldn't hear her over the sound of the rain. Then it happened...She stood up, and headed right for the edge of a nearby cliff. She showed no sign of stopping at all, her eyes looked almost emotionless as she put one foot over the edge and- Bang. I jumped down from my perch on a tall tree and grabbed her arm. Why? Like hell I know, I didn't have the luxury of time to think this over. I just acted...It was then I noticed that she had passed out. Deciding that if I left her she'd probably kill herself, I took her to the inn I'd been staying at in the village a few miles back.

Once I arrived with her, I was greeted by an array of questions as to why I was carrying an unconscious woman, It was highly annoying...Brushing of the onlookers I headed upstairs to my room, and sat her down on my bed. Even inside the warmth of the inn room, she was shivering, badly, I wondered to myself how long she had been out in the rain. She was now showing obvious symptoms of hypothermia, and the fact that her clothing was completely soaked...didn't help. But I really had no right to undress her...So I proceeded to finding one of the female staff at the inn, and having them help.

She seemed a bit more stable now, she was dressed in some of my spare clothing, which, was quite a bit too large. But I didn't have the kind of extra money to buy anything for her, so it was the best I could do. Now to wait...This is not how I had planned my time off the Akatsuki to be... I sighed then went downstairs to see if anyone recognized the girl. after about an hour of asking around to no avail, I returned to my room and waited for her to regain consciousness.

It was about 2 hours or so before she finally woke up too.

"Mmm..."

"Oh, so you're awake at last, un?"

"Eh? W-Where am I. W-who are you? W-wait I...the cliff..why...alive..." She ranted in a panic.

"Calm down will ya, un." I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back into a laying position. Thinking that it was probably not a good idea to let a suicidal person flail about. She went silent and just stared at me, with her eyes full of apparent sadness. "Alright, now, if you're finally calm, I'll explain, but you have alot of explaining to do yourself miss, you're screwing with some of what little vacation time I have, un..." I paused. "Anyway, I'll make this short cause it's annoying to have to explain. I saw you try and walk of the cliff...and for some reason I ended up stopping you without thinking. You fell unconcious, and I brung you back here, un." I stopped, "Oh, and before you call me a perv or some shit, I had one of the female staff change your clothing, un..." I added before waiting for her response.

"O-oh...I see...But..I..I have no reason to live. no one will even realize I'm gone...Y-You should have just..."

"Let you kill youself?" I finished for her. "Why would you think your so useless anyway, un?"

"..." She was quiet.

"C'mon, you owe me at least that, un." I gave her an annoyed glare.

"But...it will..j-jsut seem silly to you..."

"So? Tell me anyway, Or you're not leaving here, un."

"What? B-But that's..."

"What? If I let you go your obviously gonna go suicidal, thus meaning my effort was a waste of time, un."

"..." she was silent for a good several minutes, "I...I was rejected...and...my clan thinks I'm just a weakling not worthy of being in it..." She looked at her lap, having moved back into an upright position.

"Is that all? If they think you aren't worthy, then get better and show them off, and there are plenty of guys that I'm sure would go for someone like you, un. Whoever rejected you must've been retarded." I refrained from mentioning how pretty she actually was, I hardly needed to end up with her thinking I'm some perv who saved her to hit on her. She seemed to be speechless at this, and just stared at me for the longest time...It was getting annoying. "Would you quite staring at me already, un, it's kinda annoying."

"Oh..I-I'm sorry..just...maybe you're right...I-I was so caught up in m-my obsession that...I-I wasn't thinking straight...T-Thank you..um..." She titled her head as she looked at me. I supposed she was waiting for my name.

"Deidara" I told her, deciding that she was unlikely to know the names of any Akatsuki. "How about yours, un?"

"T-Thank you then...D-Deidara-san. M-My name is...H-Hinata." She smiled, and it seemed as tho some of the sadness in her eyes faded. "So...um...w-where exactly am I?"

"In a inn, in a small village a few miles from where I found you, un."

"I see..." She looked saddened again.

"Gotta problem with that. un?" I was getting a bit annoyed at her lack of explanations.

"Oh..Um. I Uh...Just...I had some..comrades in the village I was in...and ..." she trailed off.

I sighed. "I asked around the inn, and no one remembers seeing you, un, so this is probably not the village you came from."

"Oh...I guess I'll go then...I'm sure I can find my way back, I-I don't want to burden you anymore.." She got out of bed and attempted to exit.

I grabbed her arm. "It's storming pretty bad you idiot. The hell do you think your doing, do you WANT to get sick, un?" I pulled her back to the bed and sat her down. "You're staying here at least until it stops raining, un" I held a firm tone in my voice. and gave her a 'don't try anything or else' look. "Understand?"

"Y-yeah..." she looked into her lap.

there was an awkward silence for awhile. I just sat in a chair near the desk while she sat on the bed looking out the window. It was still storming pretty bad, and getting late to...I didn't see her leaving anytime tonight, that's for sure. which led to the issue of sleeping. This was a pretty small room...with a wooden floor. I guess I'd have to lay on a blanket or something. Tonight was going to be very uncomfortable... But this wasn't really the time to worry about that. I had to write a report on my mission. and turn it in to Zetsu. Something I really couldn't risk while she was awake. so I just told her to get some sleep, and after a 30 minute argument of how unfair it is for me to sleep on the floor, and how indebted she was to me, she settled down in bed, and I began digging though my bag for paper and a pencil. I really needed to organize my crap.

It was 11pm by the time she fell asleep. Meaning I was probably not gonna get much tonight...I started writing the damn report. Then silently left the hotel to deliver it to Zetsu. After delivering it to said plant man, I silently crept back in the room, and laid on the floor. It was 4am at this point, and I was gonna feel like crap tomorrow...

And that's all for this one so far xD I think it's written better then my other one. I treid to make it more serious, for now, it's gonna be a romantic comedy like all my other works soon enough xD.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to update this instead of my other DeiHina. I'm not entirely sure how I want this story to turn out tho, so it will probably be updated far less then my other one. At least until I get the details down. I also have ANOTHER fan fiction being planned, it's a total AU crackfic. But it's more for fun then anything. I'm still working out the details of my crackfic though so it will be a bit before its out.

Another small note, I did not have time to do a final proofreading. I'll do that later or tomorrow. but if you notice any mistakes please tell me, as I tend to miss small things.

* * *

><p>I woke up to quite a surprise the next morning. Several surprises actually….someone, I wonder who, had turned off my alarm clock, so I'd slept in till 11am. And not only that, but said someone, had somehow made me breakfast. Should I even ask where in this tiny room she had cooked anything? Did this hotel even have a kichen? I decided not to ask about that. Instead I was more curious as to why she had made me anything in the first place. So after I was done eating it, I asked. "So um…why did you make me breakfast, un."<p>

"u-um, I-I-I owe y-you f-for saving me." She blushed. "A-and It's m-my fault that y-you had to sleep on the floor and….."

"I see, un." I rubbed my head, noticing that I'd slept with my hair tied up, and it was a total mess now. "So I guess this means your gonna go back to your friends now huh, un?" For some reason I actually wanted her to stay, I guess maybe it was nice being with a normal person for once. It got a little crazy sometimes back at the base…especially when Hidan was there…That insane guy had cut my arm off last time I pissed him off…Which Kakuzu then had to sew back on, I don't know why that phsyco was allowed in the Akatsuki. I then snapped out of my inner rant and noticed that Hinata was staring at me curiously with her head tilted a bit, and, as much as I hated myself for it, I had to admit, she was damn cute. "Though if you wanted…you could hang out here for awhile, un." Not like I can get in trouble for hanging out with her, I WAS on vacation after all, I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

"U-Um…" She stared at the floor, seemingly in deep thought. "I-I think…I-I'll …." there was a long pause. "S-stay with y-you for a b-bit…I-if you don't m-mind D-Deidara-san."

"If I minded I'd not have offered, un. And, you can drop the 'san' I don't like all that formal crap." I was a bit surprised, I hadn't expected her to stay.

"D-Deidara-kun then?" she fidgeted nervously.

"I guess that's fine, un…anyway, do you have any money with you? Cause I'm kinda low on money right now…at least until I uh…get my next paycheck in a few days." I was really hoping she'd not ask about my job at this point, cause explaining that you're a member of a notorious organization out to take over the world, or whatever the hell random shit the leader wanted, was probably gonna cause several things, none of which would be pleasant.

"Oh…Uh..I-I have a little bit. P-probably enough for a few days." She dug through her bag and pulled out a small wallet. "I-is there anything you need me to g-get for y-you?"

"Mmm? I didn't mean for me, un, I meant to take care of yourself. Even though I offered to let you stay I kinda can't afford to take care of you, un, till I get the paycheck…." Yeah, I could get used to having someone like her around. This vacation may actually be fun for once. As long as I kept my Akatsuki identity hidden that is. "So, since this is also my vacation time, we can't just hang out in the hotel all day, un. I actually want to leave this hotel after I get some money, so I can go to s nearby town that sells something I need, un, does that sound ok to you?"

"H-how far is this town?" She looked worried, probably didn't want to stray to far from her friends.

"Not that far, it's the next town over, its bigger and it has this really big shop that sells all kinds of clay, un."

"Clay? W-what do you need clay for?"

"Uh…S-so I can make clay sculptures, yeah, un. I'm an artist after all." Not a total lie, I DID make sculptures, they just blew up, I mean I certainly couldn't tell her 'to make bombs so I can attack villages, un!'

"Oh, I see, t-that's cool. C-can I see one of your sculptures?" She tilted her head cutely. Shit I thought of her as cute again.

"um…I guess, un." I turned to go through the drawer I had hidden my ninja tools in, careful not to let her see, and pulled out my clay pouches and proceeding to quickly make a small bird for her.

"Th-that's amazing!" she looked shocked. "Y-You did that so fast."

"Eh? This is nothing, I can do way better, un!" I took out more clay and quickly made a small dragon out of it. "Now that is more worthy of your praise, un."

"Y-You're so c-cool" Her eyes sparkled. "c-can you teach m-me how to do that?"

Holy shit, I swear there were sparkles floating in the air around her face, she really liked what I was doing. I guess It couldn't hurt to teach her, and resisting that face…was about impossible. "Hmm, alright, but not now, I'll teach you a little bit once we get to the next village, I need the supplies from there or I'll run out, un." I put my clay bag back in the drawer. "oh, and by the way this drawer is off limits, It's where I keep a lot of…important things, if I catch you in it I'll have to make you leave, un."

"I-I understand, I-I would never go though your stuff without asking!"

"Alright, un, anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm not spending my hard earned vacation sitting in a hotel room, un, I'm gonna go outsite and look around the shops. I might find something useful." I went to dig though another drawer for my hair brush, as I certainly wasn't going out looking like I'd just finished rubbing a balloon on my head. Though it was to no avail, where the hell was my brush?

"um, are you looking for this?" She held out my brush. I just stood there staring, "I-it was on the f-floor over there." She pointed nervously to the corner of the small room.

"Yeah, thanks, un." I took the brush from her, and undid the pony in my hair to brush it. Hinata was just staring at me, quite intently. It was getting to be a bit annoying actually… "Hinata, why are you staring at me, un. It's kinda rude to just stare."

"Oh! Um, I-I'm sorry, I-I was just noticing how long y-you hair is, D-deidara-kun."

"You're not gonna say I look like a girl are you, un?" I glared. I was damn tired of being mistaken for a girl and being teased about it.

"N-no of course not! I-it's just, y-you kinda remind me of a friend I have b-back in my village, she has long blond hair too…and she has it over one eye and tied up in the back. T-the resemblance is kind of scary."

"Really? Someone who looks like me, un. that's somewhat amusing." I tried imagining this friend she spoke of. "we look that alike?"

"Y-yeah, If I didn't know better I'd say you could be siblings or something."

" I see, un." Now I really wanted to see who she was talking about, but that probably would happen, after my vacation ended we'd probably never see each other again. By this time I'd finished brushing my hair and tying it back up, and was about to head downstairs. "So, are you gonna stay here or what, un?"

"Eh? Uh…I…I'd rather go with you…D-deidara-kun."

"Alright, then follow, un." I opened the door and proceeded to exiting the hotel, Hinata following.

"So…we're just going to randomly look around?" she said after we'd been walking for a bit.

"Yeah, pretty much, to see if I can find anything I can use for my uh…job, un."

"I see, w-what kinda things do you need for you're job? M-maybe I can help."

"Um, that's kinda top secret, I'm sorry, It's fine if you just follow, un." God that sounded suspicious, I guess I gotta be careful about buying anything weird in front of her too.

"Oh, I see…" she looked somewhat disappointed. But she didn't ask anything about it, so I wasn't going to start anything.

After we'd walked around most of the town, I decided it was time to head back, it was already pretty late, and she probably wasn't used to randomly skipping meals like I was. "Ok, Lets head back, your probably hungry from skipping lunch, un." I turned around to face her, but she wasn't there, instead, she was staring at something in a nearby shop. I walked over to her and went to see what she was looking at. It was a small hairclip with a flower on it. I guess girls would go for something like this huh, It was pretty well made though, and with a price to match it. I was about to just drag her away, but she was staring at that so intently, she had a rather sad look, probably cause she knew she couldn't waste her money on it, but still wanted it…and now I would do what could possibly be the stupidest thing ever. I picked up the hairclip, causing Hinata to jump, handed the store clerk the money, which was almost all that I owned at the time, and drug Hinata back to the hotel, all the while she seemed to be in shock.

"D-deidara-kun, w-why did you buy that, y-you said you didn't have spare money, Th-that's a lot of m-money!"

"I'll be fine..I'll just have to go find my uh…boss…and convince him to pay me early. This means we're probably gonna head out tomorrow morning. So be prepared, un."

"B-but you hardly e-even know me, w-why buy me something." she fidgeted.

"Hmmm I'm not sure, you just looked like you really wanted it and I acted without thinking…again…un."

It looks good on you anyway, un." She blushed and looked at the floor intently. "Anyway, I'm going to go find something we can eat for dinner. Just wait here ok, un?"

"O-ok Deidara-kun."

I went downstairs, and managed to find a microwave which I proceeded to use to make 2 cups of instant ramen. I hope she didn't have anything against ramen, cause I was to poor to even afford bread then. I walked back upstairs to my room when it was done. "hmm, so you need to go to bed soon, so I can go out and meet my boss…then in the morning, we're gonna get up early and head out, un. I wanna find a hotel over in the next town before it gets all crowded."

"oh, ok. I'll go to bed now then if you'd like."

"That's fine with me, when we get there, we need to buy you some new clothes too, you've been wearing that and some of my clothes for 2 days now. You at least need something you can wear at night, un."

"I-if you think so. I-I don't want to be a burden."

"Of course you're not. Stop worrying so much about everything, un, you over think things to much." after that she went to sleep. Leaving me free to go lure Zetsu out of whatever hole he was in, and make him fork over my pay. I threw on my Akatsuki robe, and headed out. Making sure not to wake Hinata.

It didn't take to long to find Zetsu, he was probably keeping an eye on me or some shit, that man seriously creeped me out. He was always stalking all of the other Akatsuki, like he was on some secret mission or something. "alright Zetsu, your freaking me out. Just hamd over my damn paycheck, and go on your way. Preferably as far from me as possible…un."

" Interesting, You've never asked for it early before."

"Just shut up plant man, I just want to hurry and get it so I can start my vacation. I'm sick and tired of being sent on these boreing missions all the time, I would like to enjoy the little bit off time I have off ok, un?"

"Hmm, I bet your hiding something. But its really none of our business." he tossed a bag with the money in it at me, Then disappeared into the ground.

God that man freaked me out.

After checking to make sure he'd given me real money and not a bag of paper or some shit,I headed back to the hotel and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I think this chapter has a bit to much talking and not enough action xD but lets just say there getting to know each other. Also I have no idea really, but I'd assume the Akatsuki get some form of profit, so I have him getting payed xD.<p>

There will be more action after they get to the next town. Like I said I have nothing planned yet. Hopefully I didn't mess up to much, and sorry for the delay too, I wanted to have this out a few days ago, but my computer got a virus, and that kinda thwarted all my plans. Its ok now though. I'm just paranoid of the internet. And I'm so sorry I totally can't get into Zetsu s character . I tried but I'm pretty sure I failed.


End file.
